


【毒埃】我想*你。

by feikeng



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feikeng/pseuds/feikeng
Summary: 陈年小段子，看个乐呵。
Relationships: 毒埃
Kudos: 6





	【毒埃】我想*你。

**Author's Note:**

> 陈年小段子，看个乐呵。

#1

毒液：埃迪，我想*你。

埃迪：你要帮我撸一发？不行，太奇怪了，而且你  
力气那么大，断了怎么办。

毒液：不是，是从后面*你，网上说的那种。

埃迪：？？？你趁我不注意的时候都看了些什  
么！等等不要撕我裤子！！

#2

毒液：埃迪，我想……

埃迪：别想！我可不想再体验一次自己把手伸进菊  
花的感觉。

毒液∶那我先附到别人身上，然后再把他吃掉。

埃迪：？？？


End file.
